Nee
by LalaNur Aprilia
Summary: Kenapa jatuh cinta bisa semenyakitkan ini? Memikirkanmu membuatku khawatir... author gak bisa bikin summary. Baca aja. For United Fandom event: Stream of Melody. D18, Sho-ai, and many warning inside.


Nee

By LalaNur Aprilia

For United Fandom event: Stream of Melody

Summary: Kenapa jatuh cinta bisa semenyakitkan ini? Memikirkanmu membuatku khawatir.

Disclaimer: Saya Cuma punya penpik ini, kok… selebihnya, KHR punya Amano Akira dan Nee punya Fujita Maiko.

Warning: Sho-ai, gaje, abal, murahan, dilihat dari sudut pandang atau suara hati –duilebahasanya- Hibari Kyouya, cepek dapet 5.

Tulisan _italic _menandakan itu suara Dino dalam kenangan Hibari. Ngerti? Ngerti gak ngerti, harus ngerti! *maksaah*

DLDR.

Sebelum terlambat, tekan tanda 'X' atau exit di pojok kanan atas atau pojok kanan bawah hp/laptop/kompi anda.

~~oo00oo~~

Hei, siapa yang ada di pikiranmu sekarang?

Tidak, aku tidak bermaksud mencari celah dalam kehidupanmu, aku hanya ingin tau… akankah aku ada dalam pikiranmu? Akankah aku mengisi relungan hatimu? Akankah aku muncul dalam mimpimu di setiap malam? Akankah kau menyebut namaku disaat tidurmu?

"_Tentu saja! karena kau selalu mengisi hati dan pikiranmu, Kyouya~~"_

Heh, kau selalu berkata seperti itu seolah kau tau jalan pikirku—oh, atau memang kau mengetahui suara hatiku ini? Aku memang selalu menyangkal kalimatmu dan selalu mengataimu bodoh—meski memang begitu adanya, tapi bolehkah aku berharap?

Kalau memang semua jawabanku itu adalah 'iya', aku ingin jujur;

Aku juga sedang memikirkanmu. Sekarang.

~~oo00oo~~

Kubuka jendela kamarku. Kurasakan angin malam menyapa wajahku dengan lembut membuatku merasa nyaman. Serasa begitu damai. Membuat hatiku hangat. Sesaat kuingat dirimu.

Kuingat wajahmu yang selalu bercahaya setiap saat, kuingat atamu yang selalu menatapku dengan tulus, kuingat senyumanmu yang terlihat bodoh itu—namun kuakui senyumanmu membuat hatiku hangat, kuingat tanganmu yang selalu terulur untuk mengusap rambutku, kuingat segalanya yang ada dalam dirimu.

~~oo00oo~~

Angin malam kembali berhembus membuatku mengingat satu memori lagi. Saat dimana aku kembali dari misi dan aku kehujanan. Aku berdecih kesal. Akhirnya aku tetap berjalan dan mengacuhkan tumpahan air yang mengenai tubuhku.

Kutatap langit hitam yang terus mengeluarkan rintikan air. Saat itu pula aku ingat, tanganmu terulur padaku seolah mengajakku untuk berteduh bersamanya. Awalnya aku tak memperdulikannya, tapi dia terus membujuk—memaksaku—untuk berteduh denganmu. Akhirnya kuturuti kemauanmu membuat seulas senyuman tulus terlukis diwajahmu.

Sekali lagi, senyuman yang membuat hatiku yang beku sedikit luluh.

~~oo00oo~~

Kau selalu mendukungku. Setiap saat, setiap waktu, setiap detik, kau akan menunjukan senyummu yang mampu memberiku semangat.

Sebuah senyum yang mampu memberiku keinginan untuk melewati hariku—yang biasanya kosong.

Dari sekian banyak orang yang mengenalku, hanya kau yang selalu ada untuk memberikan kalimat peyemangat. Hanya kau.

Itu membuatku bertanya kenapa kau selalu mendukungku setiap saat meski disaat aku tak butuh sekalipun.

"_Karena aku mencintaimu, Kyouya~~"_

Setiap kali dia mendengar pertanyaanku itu, dia selalu menjawab itu membuatku agak kesal, tapi di sisi lain, aku senang mendengar alasannya.

Saat itu kusadari, aku mulai jatuh cinta padamu.

~~oo00oo~~

Hei, sekarang kau sedang apa?

Aku tau itu pertanyaan remeh—biasanya kau yang menanyakan hal itu padaku. Tapi setelah kuingat-ingat, kita memang saling mengetahui apa yang sedang kita lakukan dan pikirkan.

"_Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, Kyouya~~"_

Hampir setiap kali kau akan berkunjung, kau akan menelponku dan mengatakan hal itu membuatku agak muak. Tapi sekarang, seandainya aku kembali menerima panggilan dan kata-kata itu, aku ingin mengatakan padamu

Aku juga ingin bertemu denganmu.

Sejak dulu aku sudah tau, jatuh cinta itu memang menyakitkan—ralat—sangat menyakitkan.

Hampir setiap saat, kau selalu menjadi alasan.

Alasan dibalik kebahagiaan dan juga kesakitan di hatiku.

~~oo00oo~~

Hari ini, aku kembali berpura-pura tak peduli. Aku memang selalu tak peduli dengan segala hal, tapi soalmu, aku hanya berpura-pura tak peduli.

Tapi jujur, aku selalu memikirkanmu. Selalu membuatku cemas, membuatku resah, gelisah, selalu membuat perasaanku campur aduk.

Ditambah dengan sikapmu yang bisa dibilang lemah bila tak ada orang-orang yang kau percayai di sekelilingmu membuatku jadi agak panas dingin saat tau kau pergi sendirian.

Tapi kau selalu tersenyum dan berkata 'jangan khawatir'… sayangnya kata-katamu tak bisa membuat hatiku tenang.

Aku tetap cemas.

~~oo00oo~~

Banyak yang bilang aku tak bisa jujur.

Kuakui itu benar, aku tak bisa jujur bahkan pada diriku sendiri. Termasuk padamu.

Tapi kau selalu tau apa yang kusembunyikan dan selalu memaksaku untuk jujur. Biasanya aku menghindar, tapi tak bisa denganmu.

"_Kau harus jujur, Kyouya. Pada Tsuna, teman-temanmu, padaku, dan pada dirimu sendiri."_

Tapi aku tak peduli. Aku tak pernah jujur soal apapun.

Bahkan padamu aku tak bisa jujur.

Ya, tak bisa jujur dengan orang yang kucintai.

Aku selalu kesepian dan sedih—tapi aku tak mau mengakuinya.

Tapi, kau tau. Kau tau apa yang kurasakan. Pelukan hangatmu, dan bisikan tulusmu padaku membuatku perlahan belajar agar bisa jujur pada diri sendiri. Jujur pada hati sendiri.

~~oo00oo~~

Hei, aku harap kau sadar kalau aku menangis sendirian.

Ah, tapi kau selalu sadar. Kau selalu tau apa yang kurasakan, apa yang kulakukan, meski aku sedang sendirian. Hanya kau dan tuhan yang tau.

Kutatap langit malam yang sepi. Air mata masih berjatuhan di pelupuk mataku. Dalam hati aku berdoa pada tuhan.

Berharap kau disini. Disampingku. Disisiku. Menemaniku.

Andai aku bisa berada disisimu…

~~oo00oo~~

Sekarang, siapa yang sedang kau pikirkan?

Aku sudah mulai tak sabar, perasaan ini membuatku emosi. Membuat hatiku makin tertekan.

Kenapa… kenapa seperti ini…? Semuanya terasa salah.

Aku tak bisa menahan perasaan di hati ini.

Aku sudah bertanya padamu, mungkin… kau juga bertanya padaku disana kan, Dino…?

Sekarang, akan kujawab pertanyaanmu.

Suaraku tercekat. Dadaku terasa sesak. Sulit rasanya mengeluarkannya. Ego mulai menguasaiku lagi. Perasaanku yang tak pernah mau jujur mulai mengitari relungan hatiku membuatku menahan suaraku.

Bisikanmu terdengar diantara angin, aku berharap ini bukan ilusi karena mendengar bisikanmu diantara angin malam seolah mengajakku menari bersama.

"_Jujurlah Kyouya. Padaku, pada dirimu sendiri."_

Air mataku masih mengalir. Kuusap air mataku. Kukeluarkan suaraku meski tercekat.

"Aku sedang memikirkanmu, Dino. Aku benar-benar ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Kalau kau ingin bertemu denganku, kenapa tidak bilang?"

Aku berbalik mendengar suara yang amat kukenal. Kuharap ini bukan mimpi atau ilusi. Aku benar-benar melihatmu. Memasang senyuman tulusmu. Menatap mataku dengan matamu yang begitu hangat. Mendengar suaramu yang membuatku rindu.

"_Tornai a casa_, Kyouya **[1]**."

"_Benvenuti a casa, _Dino **[2]**."

****END****

**[1]: **Aku pulang, Kyouya.

**[2]: **Selamat datang di rumah, Dino.

.

.

.

.

Lala:…

Keiya:…

Rara:…

Lala: D-dibanding 'Nee'…

Rara: Ini lebih mirip kalau disebut 'Diary Cinta Seorang Hibari Kyouya'…

Keiya: Tapi tumben La, setengah jam selesai. Biasanya 2 bulan baru selesai.

Lala: *JLEB**mundung* Keiya jaat…

Rara: Hayo lho Keiya…

Keiya: Lah, kok salah gue? Itu kan fakta…

Rara: Ya tapi kan tetep aja…

Lala: Udahlah, biarin… *mundung* Ini fic ketiga saya untuk event dan—lagi-lagi—yaoi. Kali ini temanya agak mudah dan aku sukses bikin ini… gak kayak fic event sebelumnya…

Rara: Dan yang pasti cepat!

Lala: Um! Pas buat Bloody May, udah gagal, telat banget lagi!

Keiya: Buat Strawberry Smoothie malah gak nyambung…

Rara: Baru kali ini bener, dong?

Lala: Iya! _BANZAAAAAAAAAAAAAI_!

Keiya: *bekep Lala* Udah bacotnya! Please review agar kita tau kesalahannya dimana dan yang pasti, semoga memenuhi persyaratan!

Lala+Rara: Onegaishimasu~~

**LalaNur Aprilia**

**Jakarta, Kamis, 04-07-2013 10:30 A.M**


End file.
